Alive
by Margarida
Summary: UA. Tudo o que eu quero é a vingança, é isso o que move meu caminho, é isso que me faz respirar e desejar estar vivo até o dia em que... Em que você apareceu e tudo virou de ponta cabeça, como pude deixar que iso pudesse acontecer? Shura x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Como todas as minhas fics novas, esta aqui eu começo com uma nota antes do capítulo em si. Mas desta vez, não quero fazer gracinhas nem escrever bobagens, pois seu propósito é sério. E logo entenderão o motivo.

Desde que comecei a entender que existia um mundo à minha volta, eu passei a entender também que conheceria pessoas diferentes daquelas as quais estava habituada, ou seja, havia gente além dos meus pais e irmã "lá fora". Assim, compreendi, às vezes aos trancos e barrancos, o significado da palavra amizade.

São poucas as pessoas que permito que me chamem de amiga, é uma palavra muito bonita e carregada de sentimentos para ser usada a torto que é direito. A maior parte são pessoas que fazem parte da minha vida há anos e de forma muito pessoal e íntima, como a Renata, o Dani, o Renê ou as galácticas (Juliana, Andresa, Paula e Andrea). E existem também aquelas que nunca vi pessoalmente, mas que de uma maneira ou outra fazem parte deste círculo especial de amigos que possuo.

E finalmente consigo chegar onde quero. Uma nova fase se inaugura na minha vida e na minha "carreira" como ficwriter. Não abandonarei as fics ainda inacabadas, mas quero escrever quando realmente tiver uma inspiração arrebatadora que me faça parar com tudo e sentar na frente do computador louca para escrever. E, ultimamente, confesso que têm sido um tanto difícil.

Mas existem aquelas pessoas que mencionei que fazem parte do seleto grupo de amigos que possuo. E algumas delas conheci aqui, no ffnet, como ficwriter. E, de uns tempos para cá, eu tenho sentido vontade de poder demonstrar o quanto são especiais para mim e não consegui encontrar outra maneira que não esta: escrevendo.

Uma fic por vez, sem pressa, porque quero que seja algo realmente muito especial, do tipo que nunca esquecemos ou guardamos para, de tempos em tempos, dar uma espiadinha e lembrar dos bons anos vividos e amizades conquistadas.

Assim, esta primeira fic vai para alguém que, confesso, no começo me deixou meio com um pé atrás, até hoje não sei o motivo, e hoje é muito linda e querida...

Silvana, minha linda, espero que goste. Foi escrita de todo coração e verdade.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Califórnia, por volta do ano de 1770**_

Entrou pela casa a passos largos e pesados, deixando a porta de entrada aberta. Uma chuva forte caía sem cessar pela fazenda, trovões reverberavam pelos campos, raios explodiam como em uma tempestade elétrica. Mas ele não se importava, a opressão e angústia que sentia em seu coração o fazia subir as escadas principais de dois em dois degraus, suando frio, ofegante. Gotas de água caíam de seus cabelos negros e marcavam o caminho percorrido, sua respiração acelerada denunciava toda sua preocupação.

Ouviu os gemidos de dor e agonia vindos de um dos cômodos ao final do corredor, correu até ele. E, totalmente paralisado, viu a cena mais terrível e trágica que poderia imaginar em toda sua vida.

O corpo do pai estava a poucos passos de si, jogado ao chão, sem a cabeça. Uma poça de sangue e água se formava ao seu redor, o cheiro era nauseante. E sua mãe, caída sobre a cama do casal, gemia de dor e desespero, o sangue quente manchava todo o lençol de linho e seda. Engolindo qualquer lágrima que pudesse vir à tona, seus olhos negros tornaram-se puro ódio, ele caminhou até a cama com passos duros e fitou o rosto pálido da mulher agonizante.

Ela o viu ao seu lado, uma expressão dura, de ódio e muita raiva em seu belo rosto de traços tão marcantes. Tão iguais aos do pai. Tentou esticar um dos braços para chegar até ele, mas qualquer movimento que fizesse abria ainda mais o ferimento feito à faca em seu peito. Estava morrendo, não tinha mais chances. E precisava muito dizer algo a ele.

-Me... – ela disse, quase em um sussurro, tão fraca estava -... Perdoe... Meu... Filho...

O rapaz fechou os olhos e voltou-se na direção da porta, dando as costas à mãe. Desesperada, ela tentou gritar, mas o esforço foi em vão. Morreu, antes de conseguir ao menos dizer uma palavra a mais ao filho.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Carolina do Sul, cerca de cinco anos depois**_

Era com uma expressão aterrorizada que via, escondida entre arbustos, a casa pegar fogo como se fosse feita de palitos. As chamas eram tão altas que pareciam poder tocar o céu, ela não conseguia desviar os olhos das mesmas, que formavam desenhos em suas íris castanhas. Chorava em silêncio, abafando qualquer soluço ou grito, senão os homens que atacaram sua família perceberiam seu esconderijo.

Pensava no pai e no irmão mais novo, se perdera de ambos na correria. Se lembrava apenas de ouvir o pai gritar que corresse os mais rápido que pudesse e fosse se esconder, não viu para onde ele e Kiki haviam ido. Ou que direção seguiram.

Respirou fundo, tentando controlar sua respiração e emoções. Não podia continuar ali por muito tempo, logo seria descoberta. Precisava de um lugar realmente seguro. "Asterion!", pensou de repente e então se decidiu por se colocar à caminho da fazenda vizinha. Provavelmente, o pai e o irmão tinham ido para lá.

Tentando não fazer barulho ou se enroscar nos galhos das árvores, já que estava escuro, a jovem tentava encontrar a trilha que a levaria até seu destino. Porém, sem que pudesse perceber de onde ou como viera, um golpe de braço a derrubara ao chão, caiu com força sobre alguns galhos e pedras, machucando as costas e mãos na queda.

-Ora, ora, o que encontrei por aqui... Não seria a filha do velho Shion Montgomery?

Olhou para cima e viu, parcialmente iluminado pelas chamas que consumiam a propriedade, o homem que lhe falara. Usava uma máscara, o que dificultava que visse seu rosto, mas pôde perceber um brilho azul em sua face. Sorria de um jeito cínico e vestia-se como um pirata.

Por Deus, era um pirata!

Tentou de levantar e correr, mas ele tinha sido mais rápido e a segurara pelo braço, erguendo-a de volta, colando seus corpos de maneira que a mantinha bem presa junto a si. Então, de sopetão, sem se importar se a machucava ou não, empurrou-a contra uma árvore de tronco mais grosso, prensando o corpo menor com seu peso e força. Ela acabou batendo a cabeça, sentindo-se meio zonza por alguns instantes.

-Não sei como conseguiu fugir do incêndio, mas saiba que não terá sorte de fugir de mim... Ninguém sobrevive a um ataque de Death Mask, doçura...

Ouviu-o pronunciar o nome como se fosse imponente, tentou socar o homem à sua frente, mas tudo o que conseguia era forçar ainda mais o corpo masculino contra o seu. Ele lhe sorriu novamente, desta vez bem próximo ao seu rosto.

-Vai pagar por me dar mais trabalho do que deveria, mocinha...

Death Mask tirou do bolso de sua calça uma faca, de lâmina lustrosa. Encostou-a ao pescoço alvo da jovem, pressionando a arma contra a pele fina que ela possuía.

-A sua cabeça será a mais bela da minha coleção, sem dúvida.

Sentiu o sangue começar a escorrer por seu pescoço e camisola, fechou os olhos. Tentando não chorar, conseguiu, não sabia como, livrar uma de suas pernas e chutar o homem que a prendia. Death Mask deu um passo para trás, gemendo de dor e ela fugiu, correndo mata adentro, ofegante, estava descalça e sentia seus pés doerem, mas não podia parar. Aos poucos, porém, sentia que perdia suas forças, caíra diversas vezes ao chão, na lama, sobre pedras e espinhos. Até que, em uma dessas quedas, acabou ficando pelo chão.

Sua cabeça girava, ela ouviu vozes que vinham atrás de si. Quis se levantar, correr novamente, mas não tinha forças para mais nada. Acabou desmaiando, no exato momento em que sentiu um par de braços lhe erguerem do chão para o alto.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Acordou sentindo uma dor de cabeça terrível, um zunido insistente percorria seu cérebro e não a deixava em paz. Remexeu-se um tanto e então percebeu que estava deitada em uma cama enorme, em um local iluminado por um lampião preso em uma viga. Girou os olhos e, sentindo que não conseguia fixar direito a visão, percebeu que se tratava de um quarto pequeno, com escotilhas no lugar das janelas. Peraí, escotilhas?

Mesmo sentindo tudo girar, pulou da cama ao chão e então percebeu que não estava firme, o lugar balançava ainda que suavemente. Estava em um navio. Por Deus, o barco do pirata que atacara sua família!

Nervosa, caminhou até uma viga onde estava pendurado um pequeno espelho. Ajeitou com cuidado o que restara de sua camisola, ainda suja de sangue, lama e molhada e pegou o objeto, jogando-o com tudo no chão. Então, de posse de um caco bem afiado, ela se escondeu atrás de um baú, atenta a todo e qualquer movimento. Forçava-se a ficar acordada, embora seu corpo ainda estivesse fraquejando. Não, daquela vez seria diferente. Ela não se entregaria sem lutar até o fim, nem que morresse tentando.

Ouviu a tranca da porta da cabine se abrir e retesou todos os músculos doloridos do corpo. Viu a figura masculina entrar e ir direto à cama onde estava a pouco, para logo em seguida se enfurecer por completo. Viu-o passar as mãos pelos cabelos negros, nervoso e começar a mover-se pelo cômodo, certamente a procurava. E, em um momento em que ele parecia ocupado demais vasculhando um armário, ela saiu de seu esconderijo e o atacou.

Ouviu o grito de dor dele quando o atingiu no braço, mas aquilo não havia sido suficiente para deixá-lo em desvantagem. Mesmo ferido e sangrando, ele conseguiu segurá-la pelos braços, até enlaçar por completo a cintura fina e delgada. Ela lutava desesperadamente, esmurrava o peito largo, tentava chutá-lo. Sem sucesso.

Sentiu sua visão nublar-se novamente, somente não foi ao chão porque ele a segurava. Por um momento, fitou os olhos negros que a encaravam, não pareciam ser do pirata que a atacara.

Acabou desmaiando novamente, o rapaz a segurou com firmeza e a deitou na cama, resmungando. Depressa, saiu da cabine, atrás de alguém que pudesse ajudar de alguma forma.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fim do primeiro capítulo, eu gostei bastante do resultado. Sempre quis escrever uma história envolvendo piratas, a idéia surgiu e como adoro romance, aqui não poderia faltar um. Espero que também goste, Sil, foi escrita com muito amor e dedicação para ti, minha linda.

Beijos a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo II**

-x-x-x-x-x-

- Aí está, veja o que pode fazer por ela... – disse o rapaz a um outro homem, mais alto e de longos cabelos negros, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Segurando uma espécie de baú, pequeno, ele sentou-se na cama ao lado da jovem, que parecia nem respirar direito.

-Não me diga que já está morta...

-Deixe de dizer bobagens, Saga! Ela não está morta, ainda respira. E quero que continue viva, senão, não terá utilidade nenhuma para mim.

O homem voltou-se novamente para a jovem, fitando com seus olhos azuis profundos o rosto contraído em dor. Os cabelos castanhos estavam sujos e embolados pelo travesseiro, a pele branca estava toda manchada por hematomas e lama, assim como pelo sangue que escorrera do ferimento em seu pescoço.

-Vou ver o que posso fazer por ela, mas adianto que não será muito. Sou cozinheiro e não médico, Shura.

-Mas entende alguma coisa de poções e remédios e... Ah, pare de resmungar e faça logo alguma coisa!

Com cuidado, ele cortou com uma faca o que restara da camisola, Shura virou o rosto para não olhar para o corpo nu da jovem em sua cama. Não que fosse uma visão tentadora, acostumara-se a trancar de tal maneira seus sentimentos e emoções que nem mesmo atração conseguia sentir por uma mulher, por mais bela e jovial que fosse. Mas aquela situação era, no mínimo, embaraçosa.

Indiferente, Saga limpava os ferimentos que se alastravam por todo o corpo da jovem, alguns hematomas eram tão profundos que sua coloração era quase negra. O maldito tinha feito um estrago, merecia no mínimo uma surra igual. Passou uma loção cheirosa nas marcas e alguns ferimentos mais superficiais, depois deteve-se nos pés, descalços. Estavam praticamente em carne viva, era correra pela floresta sem sapatos, ainda havia espinhos presos à sola. Retirou-os com cuidado, ouvindo os fracos gemidos que de vez em quando deixavam os lábios da jovem.

Por último, limpou e cuidou do ferimento em seu pescoço. Uma corte mais ou menos profundo, que iria cicatrizar sim, mas deixaria uma marca horrível em sua pele. Mas, considerou, não seria algo a atrapalhar beleza tão doce. Com cuidado, passou uma pomada que tinha um cheiro meio esquisito no corte e ataduras de pano por cima, de tecido bem fino.

-Pronto, é o melhor que posso fazer. Vamos cuidar agora desse seu braço.

-Não precisa, já o limpei e enfaixei. Nem será preciso costurar.

-Tem certeza?

-Quer saber mais do que eu sobre meu corpo e meus limites, Saga? Estou bem, pode voltar para a cozinha.

-Está certo, mas qualquer coisa me chame. Certamente ela terá febre, precisará de cuidados enquanto estiver dormindo.

-Eu agora sou ama seca, por um acaso?

-Não, até porque não tem peitos para tanto, mas ela está em sua cabine, dentro do seu navio. É responsável por sua vida agora... Boa noite, Shura.

Saga saiu da cabine, Shura a trancou indignado. E, com muita raiva da situação, foi se sentar em uma cadeira, debruçando-se sobre seu diário de bordo. Mas não conseguiria escrever uma linha que fosse, tão nervoso estava. Praguejou contra seus homens, maldita hora em que descobrira que dois deles haviam salvado aquela moça e a levaram para o navio, escondidos. Quis lhes dar um castigo, mas então algo surgiu de maneira inesperada em sua mente: aquela jovem poderia lhe ser útil.

Ela estava na propriedade atacada por Death Mask, e pela extensão de seus ferimentos, principalmente o do pescoço, tinha tido um encontro com ele. E sobrevivido, algo que nunca ninguém conseguira. E conhecendo o pirata tão bem como julgava conhecer, tinha certeza de que ele iria atrás dela, terminar o que começara. Aquele homem era do tipo que não deixava nenhuma testemunha viva que pudesse um dia identificá-lo.

Suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás, ele usaria aquela jovem para atrair o pirata. E então, finalmente, teria sua vingança concretizada.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade, e incomodada com a claridade do ambiente, afinal, a cama ficava bem na beirada de um das escotilhas. A cabeça continuava a latejar, mas bem menos desta vez. E um cheiro de cânfora misturado a um outro odor esquisito reacendia de sua pele, por instinto tirou a coberta para se levantar e tomou um susto: estava nua.

-Finalmente acordou... Talvez possamos conversar agora.

Abafou um grito de horror e no mesmo instante cobriu-se de volta, até o pescoço, que latejava um tanto. Olhou bem para o homem sentado na cadeira em frente à cama, não parecia ser o mesmo pirata que a atacara em sua fazenda. Mas podia muito bem ser um de seus homens de confiança. Manteve-se em silêncio, atenta a todo movimento que ele poderia fazer. E viu, já que a manga da camisa estava enrolada, o corte que fizera em seu braço. Pelo menos de tê-lo atacado ela se lembrava.

-Como se chama?

Silêncio, ela sequer fez menção de mover os lábios para responder. O rapaz se irritou um tanto, mas manteve-se impassível em seu lugar.

-Vou perguntar apenas mais uma vez e se não me responder, terei que arrancar a resposta á força: Como se chama?

-Hana - Lis Montgomery... – ela disse por fim, com certo receio e sem entender muito bem porque respondera, se estava disposta a morrer sem dizer ao menos uma palavra aquele homem.

-Muito bem, senhorita Hana - Lis, já fizemos algum progresso... Se lhe interessa saber, meu nome é Shura Duero Garcia.

-Hum, um tanto pomposo demais para um mero pirata.

Shura irritou-se com o tom de deboche de Hana, quem aquela jovem pensava que era para falar daquele jeito com ele? Exasperado, jogou o corpo para frente, Hana se encolheu um tanto na cama. Mas não tirou seus olhos castanhos da figura dele.

-E quem foi que disse para a senhorita que sou um pirata? Apenas porque estamos em um navio, do qual sou capitão?

-E porque estava nas terras de minha família, participando do ataque!

-Claro que não, eu e meus homens estávamos perseguindo o pirata que comandou o ataque! Eu queria a cabeça de Death Mask!

-E como quer que eu acredite nisso depois do que vi? E, se não tem nada a ver com aquilo, porque me trouxe ao seu navio ao invés de me deixar em alguma fazenda vizinha?

-Porque não fui eu quem a encontrou, senhorita... Acredite, por mim estaria no fundo do mar agora, mas alguns de meus homens têm coração muito mole e a trouxeram para cá e me convenceram a deixá-la ficar.

-Bom, agradeço a hospitalidade, mas quero voltar para casa agora. Preciso encontrar meu pai e meu irmão e reconstruir nossa casa e...

-Estão mortos, senhorita... – Shura disse, sem emoção alguma em seu tom de voz – Encontramos seus corpos carbonizados no que restou da varanda de sua casa.

Hana abriu a boca para falar algo, mas parou na metade de seu intento. Como assim, seu pai e Kiki, mortos? Não, aquilo só podia ser uma mentira daquele homem, não podia ser verdade.

-É... É mentira! Eles não... Não podem estar mortos! Não...

Lágrimas e mais lágrimas vinham-lhe de forma bruta à face, Shura apenas a observava chorar. Um formigamento percorreu seu corpo, como se quisesse perturbá-lo com o choro convulsivo de Hana, mas ele se manteve em seu lugar. Nunca mais, prometera a si mesmo, se deixaria enganar pelas lágrimas forçadas de uma mulher. Hana, tinha certeza, era como todas as outras.

Falsa, ardilosa, mentirosa e traidora.

-Sinto muito por eles, senhorita... – falou, por fim, levantando-se da cadeira – Tome, vista esta camisa, não pode ficar nua pelo resto do dia. Estarei lá fora, caso precise de algo.

-Seu... Monstro!- ela gritou, cuspindo com raiva suas palavras. Shura deu de ombros e saiu, sem dizer mais nada e trancando a porta.

Sozinha, Hana deitou-se novamente e chorou baixinho, o que seria de sua vida agora, sem o pai e o irmão, longe de casa? Para onde o tal Shura a estava levando? E o que faria com ela, de fato?

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Pela sua cara, contou a ela sobre o pai e o irmão, não foi? – perguntou um rapaz de cabelos castanhos encaracolados à Shura, ao vê-lo subir pelo convés.

-O que te faz pensar assim, Aiolos?

-Como disse, sua cara... Pode até enganar os outros, mas não a mim, Shura... Eu o conheço bem demais para que consiga tal tento.

O rapaz nada disse, apenas se sentou em uma caixote ao lado do amigo. Aiolos o fitou por um longo tempo e Shura pôde notar um certo brilho em seus olhos verdes.

-O que foi?

-Nada, estava apenas pensando... É uma jovem muito bonita, não? E forte também, afinal, conseguiu sobreviver a um ataque de Death Mask. Deve ser uma mulher e tanto.

-Uma mulher como todas as outras, pode ter certeza. Na primeira oportunidade que tiver, vai trair a confiança de algum marinheiro mais bobo e escapar do navio.

-Nem todas as mulheres são assim, meu caro amigo.

-Ah, não? Então me cite ao menos uma que não o seja.

-Ora, minha linda Marguerite... – Aiolos abriu um largo sorriso ao falar da esposa, já estava a quase três meses longe de casa e morria de saudades dela.

-Ah, mas ela não conta... É uma peça raríssima que teve a sorte de encontrar, Aiolos.

-Como a senhorita em sua cabine?

-Já chega de bobagens! Aposto que andou conversando com Saga, ele é outro que me pareceu encantado demais com a senhorita Hana – Lis.

-Oh, ela tem um nome então... E que maneira mais doce foi essa de pronunciá-lo, Shura? Pareceu-me até uma leve carícia...

Bufando, Shura deixou o convés pisando duro, era incrível como Aiolos tinha a capacidade de o irritar facilmente. Mas, apesar daquilo, era seu melhor amigo, junto de Saga. Os dois eram os únicos, além do irmão mais novo (1), que sabiam de sua história e o motivo para querer a cabeça de Death Mask.

E ele não hesitaria em usar a senhorita Montgomery para tanto.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tentara diversas vezes, mas sem sucesso, a cabine estava mesmo trancada. Era prisioneira do navio e de Shura Duero Garcia. Sentia raiva somente de pensar naquele nome e nojo, pois agora usava uma camisa dele para cobrir seu corpo, pos conta da diferença de tamanho, ela lhe caía até pouco acima dos joelhos. Mas, concordava com ele, não podia ficar nua o dia todo. E muito menos presa.

Voltou a se sentar na cama, de braços cruzados e muito irritada. Pensava muito no pai e no irmão, nem tivera a chance de lhes dar um enterro decente. E pensava também em Asterion. Precisava voltar logo para sua casa. Para ele.

De súbito, ouviu a maçaneta da porta girar e ela se abriu, e dois homens que ainda não conhecia entraram pela cabine carregando uma bandeja e uma jarra. Deixando tudo sobre a mesa, o mais velho e mais alto se voltou para ela, sorrindo. Era um belo sorriso, Hana não deixou de notar.

-O capitão pediu que trouxéssemos seu almoço, senhorita. E, se me permite, gostaria de ver como estão seus ferimentos.

-Foi você quem cuidou deles?

-Sim, senhorita, estavam muito feios. Principalmente o corte em seu pescoço.

Instintivamente, ela levou a mão direita ao pescoço, tocando a bandagem, Ainda doía, mas permitiu àquele homem que desse uma olhada, quanto o outro rapaz ajeitava a comida sobre a mesa.

-Está melhor agora, mas precisa trocar o curativo de tempos em tempos. Se quiser, posso ensiná-la como e a senhorita mesmo poderá fazer isso.

-Muito obrigada... Er...

-É Saga, senhorita. E meu ajudante é o Shun.

-Ah, sim, muito obrigada, Saga. E você também, Shun, por me trazer a comida.

O rapazinho sorriu e então deixou a cabine. Saga ainda se demorou um tanto, explicando como Hana deveria fazer com os curativos e então a deixou sozinha, trancando novamente a porta. A jovem suspirou, sentando-se para comer, percebera que estava realmente com fome.

Ao menos aqueles dois, Saga e Shun, pareciam boas pessoas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quase no fim da tarde, Shura retornou à sua cabine. Hana, que observava o céu avermelhado pelo pôr do sol, tentou parecer indiferente à presença dele, mas não obteve muito sucesso. A raiva que sentia era tanta que não conseguiria fingir que aquele homem não existia.

-Para onde está me levando? – perguntou, mas sem olhar para ele. Shura sentou-se em uma cadeira, debruçando-se sobre o encosto e encarando a jovem.

-Em meu navio, sou eu quem faz as perguntas.

-Mas acho que tenho o direito de obter ao menos uma resposta decente de sua parte, não? Oh, me esqueci, você não sabe o que decência... Se soubesse, eu não estaria aqui, como sua prisioneira.

-Vejo que preferiria que eu a tivesse deixado cair nas mãos de Death Mask, então?

-Se tivesse me deixado onde me encontrou, certamente os homens da vila e Asterion teriam me encontrado.

-Asterion?

-Meu amigo de infância... – Hana respondeu, sem saber ao certo o motivo para o que iria dizer a seguir – E meu noivo também.

Hana o encarou, esperando alguma reação por parte de Shura, mas não obteve nenhuma. Aquele homem era uma muralha fria, sem sentimentos e completamente desagradável. E ela, sua prisioneira.

-Como conseguiu escapar?

-O quê?

-De Death Mask. Nunca, em toda a história de crimes daquele homem, alguém sobreviveu. Você é a única.

-Talvez tenha tido sorte, apenas isso. Mas de que me adiantou sobreviver à ele, se estou agora em suas mãos?

-Acredite, sua situação não é tão ruim. À menos que ele esteja atrás de você.

A jovem sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, seria mesmo possível que aquele pirata estivesse atrás de si?

-Death Mask não deixa sobreviventes por onde passa, senhorita. Você foi a primeira e única. Duvido muito que ele tenha desistido de pegá-la.

-E você? – Hana perguntou, com a voz um tanto trêmula.

-O que tem eu?

-Por que quer tanto pegar este pirata?

-Isso é um assunto meu.

-E meu também, já que pretende me usar para atraí-lo.

-O que a faz pensar assim?

-Vejamos... Eu sobrevivi a um ataque de Death Mask, sou prisioneira de seu navio e acaba de me confirmar que quer a cabeça dele... Uma conclusão um tanto óbvia, não? A questão é: e se eu não quiser ajudá-lo?

-Não tem muita escolha, senhorita. Está no Madrileña, meu navio, a centenas de quilômetros de terra firme e não tem ninguém que possa te ajudar por aqui. A não ser que saiba nadar e não tenha medo de tubarões, uma fuga pelo mar seria sua única saída.

-Uma hora este navio terá que aportar... E quando acontecer, pode ter certeza de que fugirei para longe de você e deste navio nojento, senhor Duero.

-Até lá, teremos pelo menos mais uma semana de "boa" convivência, senhorita. Boa noite.

Shura saiu da cabine, trancando-a novamente. Hana socou um travesseiro, indignada. Prisioneira e ainda por cima servindo como isca para uma caçada a um pirata! Ah, mas aquele capitão Duero não perderia por esperar. Dela, não obteria nenhum tipo de ajuda. E, quando chegassem em terra firme, ela fugiria dele. Daria um jeito de voltar para a Carolina do Sul. Para Asterion.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Não sei ainda quantos capítulos serão, mas estou escrevendo aos poucos, com carinho e paciência porque quero que seja um grande presente para ti, Sil... Espero que esteja gostando da Hana – Lis, é uma garota de personalidade forte, não? E, como com certeza notaram, a ficwriter nunca fica de fora dessas homenagens... Ah, antes que me esqueça, o que achou do Kiki como seu irmãozinho? Pena que morreu, né? E Asterion... Mais para frente, as devidas explicações e detalhes sobre ele, assim como sobre quem será o irmão mais novo de Shura e sua escolha.

E acho que por enquanto é só... Beijos a todos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

-x-x-x-x-x-

O calor era insuportável dentro daquela cabine, não havia ventilação já que as escotilhas não abriam uma única fresta. Suando praticamente em bicas, Hana passava a maior parte do tempo sentada na cama, com seus pensamentos ou ocupando-se em comer. Vez ou outra, conversava com Shun, que lhe contara algumas histórias sobre as aventuras do Madrileña em águas caribenhas. E, notou ela, todas as vezes que falava sobre seu capitão, era nítida a sua admiração pela pessoa dele.

Estava começando a considerar que, se tivesse encontrado o capitão em outra situação, suas impressões sobre ele não seriam tão ruins. Mas claro que esses pensamentos perdiam força quando, ao cair da tarde, ele aparecia na cabine. Sentava-se em sua escrivaninha, ficava umas boas duas horas escrevendo em seu diário e depois saía, sem ao menos se dignar a olhar para a jovem em sua cama. Era um homem frio e rude.

-Senhorita? – ouviu a voz de Shun lhe chamar e se voltou para ele, com um sorriso. Notou que ele segurava algumas roupas entre as mãos.

-O que foi, Shun?

-É que está muito quente e como ainda temos pelo menos mais uma semana em mar adentro, Aiolos convenceu o capitão a lhe deixar sair da cabine e circular pelo navio.

-Quem é Aiolos?

-O oficial imediato do Madrileña... Acho que, com exceção de mestre Saga, é o único homem a quem o capitão dá ouvidos.

-Entendo... E essas roupas?

-Ah, são minhas, mas acho que servirão na senhorita. Afinal, não vai querer subir ao convés usando apenas uma camisa, não é?

Hana agradeceu a boa vontade de Shun e então pô-se de pé, trocando depressa de roupa. Estranhou um tanto as calças, ainda que fossem largas, e a camisa de amarrar, que era mais solta, mas logo se acostumaria. E, com toda certeza, seria bem melhor circular pelo navio vestida como um marinheiro do que com um vestido ou mesmo o que restara de sua camisola. Prendendo os cabelos com uma tira de couro, respirou fundo e saiu da cabine.

O ar com cheiro de maresia lhe invadiu os pulmões assim que subiu o primeiro degrau da escada de madeira de acesso ao convés. O sol, já a pino, banhou com seus raios os cabelos castanhos, dando-lhes alguns reflexos avermelhados. Mais alguns passos e estava "livre", sendo imediatamente observada por diversos homens, o que a deixou sem jeito.

-Se se sentir mais confortável, pode ficar no leme, há poucos homens por lá. – disse-lhe um jovem rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos encaracolados. Sorriu, deduzindo quem seria.

-Obrigada, Aiolos... Mas se ficar por lá, certamente aborrecerei o capitão Shura com minha presença.

-Oh, não, senhorita... Sou eu quem comanda o leme, o capitão passa a maior parte do tempo circulando pelo navio. Vamos?

Hana assentiu e acompanhou Aiolos até onde ficava o leme, na proa do barco. Sentou-se em um caixote, ao lado do timão e por ali ficou um bom tanto de horas, ouvindo as histórias que o rapaz tinha contar sobre suas aventuras no mar, a família de origem grega, a esposa que o aguardava há quase três meses na ilha onde moravam e, claro, Shura.

Assim como Shun, as palavras de Aiolos quando se referia ao capitão eram de admiração e profundo respeito, principalmente pelos anos de amizade que os uniam. Vez ou outra, seus olhos percorriam o navio e ela reparava no rapaz, ora ajudando seus homens com algum dos afazeres do Madrileña, ora ditando ordens. Sua voz soava um tanto rude, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era respeitoso como os demais.

Então, de súbito, Hana se pegou pensando como e quando o homem bom e sincero descrito por Shun e agora Aiolos se tornara o ser de olhar tão frio e cheio de pose que se apresentava a si todas as tardes.

-Aiolos? – Hana chamou o oficial, precisava mudar de assunto, falar de algo que não fosse o capitão, ou a imagem dele não abandonaria tão cedo a sua mente.

-Sim?

-Pode me dizer para onde vamos? Nem Shun e tão pouco o "seu capitão" quiseram me responder nas vezes em que perguntei.

-Para Port Royal, senhorita Hana – Lis.

Um brilho se fez ver nos belos olhos castanhos de Hana, Port Royal! Já tinha ouvido falar do lugar, era o reduto inglês nas águas caribenhas, com certeza estaria cheio de guardas reais e da marinha por lá. Teria, então, chances de conseguir escapar do navio e procurar pela guarda, relatar seu caso e fugir de volta para sua casa. Mas, pensou logo em seguida, era um lugar lotado de piratas. Shura certamente não a ajudaria a enfrentá-los. Como faria, então?

A resposta veio na forma de um pequeno grupo de marinheiros, que formavam um pequeno círculo no convés. Dois deles, um loiro e outro moreno, lutavam entre si, mas não era exatamente uma briga. Parecia mais um treinamento de ataque e defesa.

-Aquele é Ikki, meu irmão... – Shun apontou o moreno, havia acabado de trazer o almoço para Hana no leme.

-Mesmo? Ele luta muito bem... Será que se eu pedir, ele me ensinaria alguma coisa?

-O Ikki eu duvido muito, é desconfiado demais... Mas o Hyoga – ele apontou o rapaz loiro – certamente a ensinaria alguma técnica de luta ou defesa.

Hana agradeceu a comida e a indicação e então desceu ao convés, indo se juntar ao grupo. E Shura, muito atento, a acompanhou com o olhar, não estava gostando muito daquilo. A jovem, por sua vez, logo fez amizade com os marinheiros e com Hyoga, que, após uma breve conversa, a chamou para o centro da roda.

Passou-se algo em torno de meia hora até que Shura, nervoso, resolveu intervir. E chegou no exato momento em que o rapaz agarrava Hana por trás e ela se debatia, tentando se soltar. O sangue espanhol subiu fervendo pelas veias, o capitão puxou o marinheiro pelo braço com força. O rapazinho soltou Hana, que caiu ao se desequilibrar, mas Shura não se importou.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Na-nada, capitão, eu só estava ensinando a sen...

-Hyoga apenas estava atendendo a um pedido meu, capitão. – Hana falou levantando-se, sua voz saía cortante – O senhor tem alguma coisa contra ele me ensinar técnicas de luta e defesa?

-Não precisa desse tipo de coisa enquanto estiver em meu navio.

-E quando desembarcamos em Port Royal? – ela questionou, para se arrepender logo em seguida. Não era para Shura saber de suas intenções.

-E quem disse que a senhorita vai desembarcar em Port Royal?

-Vai me impedir?

-Vai ficar no Madrileña, aquele lugar não é para qualquer um que queira se aventurar.

-Não pode me manter prisioneira para sempre, Shura... Eu vou desembarcar em Port Royal, encontrar a guarde inglesa e voltar para a Carolina do Sul.

-Para o tal de Asterion?

-Esteja certo que sim.

Havia determinação naqueles olhos e Shura, tinha que admitir, gostava daquilo. Então, dispensando seus homens com novas e duras ordens, se voltou à Hana, que permanecia no mesmo lugar, os braços cruzados na altura do peito em sinal de desafio.

-Muito bem, se quer tanto voltar para ele, vai ter que me provar que merece tanto... Vamos ver o que consegue sendo eu e não Hyoga a impedí-la.

-O quê?

-Os piratas de Port Royal são maiores do que o Hyoga e mais perigosos, da mesma laia que Death Mask... Posso ensinar como se defender deles, se quiser.

Hana desfez a posição de desafio e aceitou a oferta do capitão. Shura a fez virar de costas para si e a segurou pela cintura. Hana engoliu em seco, as mãos dele estavam quentes.

-Quando eu a prender, quero que tente de tudo para se soltar, não importando se pode ou não me machucar. Entendeu?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Então, Shura agarrou sua cintura e quadris, com uma chave de braço. Hana se debatia desesperadamente, tentava socar Shura, arqueava a cabeça para trás, dava pequenos pulos. E, sem perceber, tanta ação causava certos efeitos no capitão.

Um arrepio, assim com uma sensação de calor percorreu a espinha de Shura. Há quanto tempo não sentia em seus braços o calor de um corpo feminino, bem como a pele macia e perfumada? Praguejou, que diabos estava acontecendo consigo? Três meses no mar não estava lhe fazendo bem, pois se pegava agora desejando ter Hana para si.

Soltou-a bruscamente, quase que a jovem vai ao chão novamente.

-Isso é ridículo! – ela gritou, toda suada e com o cabelo desalinhado – Eu quase não consegui me mexer!

-Então, nada feito... Se não conseguiu escapar de mim, que nem a segurei com tanta força assim, que dirá de algum pirata. Não vai desembarcar em Port Royal.

-Seu... Seu... Maldito!

Hana quis bater em Shura, mas seu intento teve fim quando, de repente, uma onda mais forte pegou o navio de surpresa. Mal acostumada com os solavancos marítimos, a jovem caiu para frente, amparada pelos braços fortes do capitão, E, com o coração aos pulos, ficou quieta, esperando a respiração se normalizar.

-Hana? Está tudo bem?

A voz do capitão, tão próxima ao seu ouvido, a fez voltar à realidade, sentindo o corpo estremecer. Com a face aquecida, deixou o convés de cabeça baixa, indo direto à cabine. Que momento de fraqueza tinha sido aquele?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Os dias passaram, mais uma noite chegou e com ela, uma tempestade. No início, Hana era jogada de um lado para outro a cada onda que atingia o Madrileña, teimando em querer se locomover pelo local. Por fim, vencida, ela ficou sentada na cama o tempo todo, cada vez que sentia o balouçar mais forte, se agarrava à cabeceira.

Era tarde quando Shura entrou na cabine e trancou a porta. Rapidamente, prendeu alguns móveis ainda soltos nas vigas da cabine e então foi até um velho baú, tirando sua camisa e pegando uma outra, de dormir.

-Vai dormir aqui? – Hana perguntou, sentindo o coração saltar para a garganta.

-Óbvio, afinal, a cabine é minha.

-E por que não vai dormir lá em cima, como em todas as outras noites?

-Os marinheiros que dormiam no convés estão todos na cozinha, para se abrigar da tempestade. Então, como eu sou o capitão e a cabine é minha, tenho todo direito de dormir esta noite aqui.

Hana resmungou, contrariada e ficou em silêncio, apenas observando Shura se trocar. Então, de olhos arregalados, ela não soube onde esconder o rosto quando, totalmente despreocupado, o rapaz virou-se de frente para ela para pegar uma calça sobre a cabeceira da cama. Estava nu.

-O que foi? – ele riu, diante do embaraço da jovem – Nunca viu um homem assim antes?

Silêncio mortal, quebrado pela gargalhada de Shura.

-Ora, não se preocupe, não direi nada ao seu querido Asterion. Ele jamais saberá que seus lindos olhos "perderam a inocência".

-Você é um cretino, capitão! Um homem nojento, sem moral alguma... Por isso está sozinho, ninguém em sã consciência iria querer alguém como você.

-Como se eu quisesse ter alguém, senhorita Hana... – ele falou, enquanto terminava de se trocar – Não confio nas mulheres, são todas falsas e mentirosas. Nunca nenhuma delas me deu motivos para confiar em suas promessas ou o que quer que fosse.

Apagando um dos lampiões que estava na cabine, Shura se sentou em uma poltrona de couro marrom, amarrada a uma viga, e se ajeitou como pôde. Hana deitou-se até cobrir parte da cabeça, mas quem disse que conseguia dormir. Primeiro, porque o navio balançava demais com a tempestade e segundo... Bem, era somente fechar os olhos que a imagem do capitão, totalmente nu, vinha à sua mente e dormir pensando naquilo não lhe parecia uma boa idéia. Fora que ele podia até ser um crápula sem escrúpulos, mas ninguém merecia ter que dormir naquela poltrona tão pequena e desconfortável.

Devia ter ser se passado uma hora ou mais quando ela se virou na cama e deu de cara com Shura a lhe fitar. Afastou-se um tanto para o canto da parede, levantando-se parcialmente.

-Não deve ser nada bom dormir nessa poltrona.

-Não é pior que o madeiro do convés, senhorita.

-Mas ainda assim não é lugar para se dormir em uma noite de tempestade... A cama é grande, cabemos nós dois nela... Mas terá que dormir sobre o cobertor!

Shura, com um semblante extremamente sério, foi até a cama, Hana encolheu-se o quanto pôde junto à parede. Logo, a chama do último lampião aceso se extinguiu e ela deu graças a Deus por isso, não iria gostar nada se o capitão visse o quanto suas faces estavam afogueadas por conta da proximidade dele.

Proximidade esta que a fazia se remexer a cada minuto, com medo de tocar o capitão.

-Será que dá para encontrar logo uma posição? Não consigo dormir com a senhorita se mexendo tanto.

-Desculpe.

Uma nova onda mais forte pegou o navio e Hana, pega de surpresa, acabou sendo jogada para junto de Shura. E somente não o derrubou porque, esperto o capitão tinha se segurado na cabeceira com um dos braços, enquanto o outro enlaçava a cintura fina.

O silêncio perdurou por mais algum tempo.

-Sua mãe.

-O que disse?

-Você disse que nenhuma mulher até hoje lhe deu motivos para que confiasse nela... Mas e sua mãe? Certamente confiava nela.

A resposta de Shura demorou tanto que Hana chegou a pensar que ele tinha finalmente dormido. Mas então ela veio, carregada de veneno e cinismo.

-Minha mãe é a última mulher em quem confiaria.

A resposta soou tão definitiva que Hana se manteve calada pelo resto da noite, até dormir. Shura ainda teve tempo de ouvir o leve ressonar antes de ele próprio cair no sono. Não sem antes pensar que, se não tivesse tido tantas desilusões no passado, talvez aquela jovem pudesse ser alguém interessante para si.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, quando acordou, o capitão já não estava mais na cabine. Lançou um olhar à escotilha para ver como estava o tempo e um pequeno grito de alegria lhe escapou da garganta. Uma faixa de terra, já bem nítida, despontava no horizonte. Estavam chegando à Port Royal.

Trocou-se depressa e subiu ao convés, vendo que os marinheiros se preparavam para desembarcar. Notou que tiravam suas roupas habituais e vestiam outras, algumas parecidas com as dos piratas.

-Não pense que descerá conosco, senhorita... Tenha certeza de que tomei todas as precauções necessárias para evitar seu desembarque.

Hana virou-se na direção de Shura pronta para lhe dar uma resposta atravessada, mas calou-se ao vê-lo. O rapaz usava um conjunto de calça e casaca negra, aberta na frente, com uma camisa branca e uma corrente de ouro, de onde pendia um crucifixo incrustado de rubis. Uma faixa vermelha amarrada na cintura e um chapéu de bico.

Um perfeito pirata.

-Você está... Está igual a...

-Um pirata? É, ajuda muito a circular pela região sem ser incomodado.

Hana virou o rosto em direção ao porto da região, não queria dar mostras da perturbação que lhe ocorrera ao vê-lo vestido daquela maneira. Sentindo um súbito calor, ela resolveu descer de volta à cabine, precisava pensar em uma maneira de desembarcar sem ser vista.

Pela escotilha, viu que o capitão, juntamente de seus homens, desciam ao mar em alguns botes. Contou meio por cima e notou que, pelo que sabia, todos os homens ou pelo menos a maior parte deles haviam descido. Ajeitando suas roupas, subiu ao convés para verificar quem ainda estava por ali e, para sua surpresa, parecia estar sozinha. Parecia.

-Veio se certificar de que o capitão realmente desembarcou, senhorita? – perguntou-lhe um rapazinho, de cabelos e olhos castanhos e sorriso travesso.

-Quem é você?

-Meu nome é Jabu, eu ajudo mestre Saga e Shun na cozinha do navio... O capitão me deixou aqui para vigiar a senhorita.

-Ah, claro, ele não podia perder de vista a sua preciosa isca para atrair Death Mask, não é mesmo?

-Sabe... – Jabu falou, meio baixo, como se temesse que alguém pudesse ouvir – Eu não acho certo o que o capitão está fazendo com a senhorita. Por isso, estou disposto a ajudar.

-E como?

-Conheço alguns guardas da marinha que tem sua base aqui em Port Royal. Posso levar a senhorita até eles, certamente farão alguma coisa para ajudá-la a voltar para casa.

-Mesmo? Então, o que estamos esperando?

Sorrindo, Jabu desamarrou um bote que ainda restava e o desembarcou na água, ajudando Hana a descer e embarcar nele. A tarde estava chegando, logo seria noite. E ela estaria livre de Shura para sempre. Se era esta sua vontade, então por que, de repente, sentia um aperto no peito ao pensar no capitão?

Em pouco tempo, estavam em terra firme, Hana até estranhou um tanto. Então, Jabu a levou para fora do pequeno porto, seguindo por uma região cheia de becos e ruas estreitas demais. Os lugares por onde passavam era sujos e mal-cuidados, Hana sentia-se mal com tudo aquilo. E um pressentimento ruim tomando conta de si, algo lhe dizia que a base da marinha não era por ali.

-Jabu, para onde estamos indo? Creio que o caminho não seja es...

A jovem não terminou a frase. Uma pancada, dada com força em sua cabeça, a fez desmaiar aos pés do rapaz e logo duas pessoas apareceram e a levaram dali.

O que estaria acontecendo, afinal?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fim de mais um capítulo, estão gostando? Até estou, mas, Sheila, cadê o romance, cadê o beijo, cadê? Calma, pessoas, logo eles virão, até porque Hana e Shura são gente, né?

Beijos a todos e até o próximo!


	4. Chapter 4

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IV**

-x-x-x-x-x-

A dor latejante foi como um despertador para Hana, que acordou sentindo tudo girar à sua frente. Tentou levar uma das mãos à cabeça, mas, para sua desagradável surpresa, estava acorrentada a uma coleira de ferro em seu pescoço. Onde estava, afinal? E porque estava presa feito uma escrava?

Espere aí, escrava? Foi então que notou que havia outras pessoas que se encontravam na mesma situação e que alguns homens mais à frente batiam nos homens e rapazes. Estava em um mercado de escravos? Jabu a traíra, era isso?

Sentiu suas lágrimas virem aos olhos, como sairia daquela? Shura seria sua única esperança, mas certamente nem o capitão e muito menos seus homens iriam àquele tipo de lugar. Estava abandonada à sua própria sorte.

-Vamos! Está na hora do leilão! – gritou um homem maltrapilho aos seus ouvidos, cuspindo em seu rosto enquanto a empurrava para um tablado de madeira. Um outro homem a empurrou para frente, de onde Hana podia ver dezenas de outros, a maior parte deles piratas.

-Os homens aqui presentes, me digam: quando me dariam por essa bela espécie que tenho em mão neste momento? – questionou o leiloeiro, puxando os braços de Hana e rasgando sua camisa para melhor apreciação do "material".

A jovem tentava como podia se afastar daquele homem e cobrir os seios nus, mas toda tentativa era em vão. Desesperada, ela ouvia os lances cada vez mais altos, tentando reconhecer algum rosto na multidão, quando, de repente, abafou um grito. Era ele. Shura.

Estava parado no fundo do salão, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão extremamente fria no rosto másculo. Viu quando ele se adiantou alguns passos e parou ao lado de um velho pirata cheio de cicatrizes e terrivelmente feio e cochichar algo a ele. Rezou silenciosamente para que o rapaz desse algum lance ou a tirasse dali, mas...

Da mesma maneira silenciosa e dura que chegara, partira, sem ao menos olhar para a jovem. Desolada, Hana nem ouviu o leiloeiro finalizar, indicando que ela já havia sido comprada. Sentindo a cabeça girar novamente, ela só tinha uma certeza: estava sozinha. E sem sorte alguma.

Quando o velho pirata subiu ao tablado para levá-la, Hana desmaiou novamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando acordou novamente, estava em uma espécie de tenda, de onde podia ouvir vozes vindas de fora, risos e música. Levantou o rosto e notou, extasiada, que usava um vestido de seda vermelho, com uma lingerie de liga preta por baixo, que aparecia sob o decote. Os cabelos estavam escovados e presos em um meio rabo, além da maquiagem pesada. Praguejou, sabia muito bem o que o velho que a comprara pensava de si e queria: uma meretriz. Uma humilhação sem tamanho.

A tenda se abriu e duas outras mulheres vestidas iguais vieram ao seu encontro. Uma delas, uma loira de olhos verdes, abaixou-se e soltou Hana das correntes, enquanto a outra a pegava por um dos braços.

-Você tem sorte de seu dono ser quem é, mocinha... Não há homem mais generoso em toda Port Royal do que ele.

Sorte, desde quando pertencer a um pirata velho e nojento era sorte? Hana foi levada para fora pelas duas mulheres, ela logo viu a festa que rolava no "acampamento": homens bebiam até cair, mulheres dançavam em volta de uma fogueira tirando suas roupas, outras estavam sentadas ou deitadas pelos cantos com outros homens, um horror. Hana fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar até o outro lado do terreiro e os abriu quando as duas mulheres a soltaram, em frente a uma outra tenda. Percebeu alguém se aproximar e então falou, tentando parecer firme.

-Não vou entrar nesta tenda com o senhor, a não ser forçada.

-Assim só aumenta o meu prazer, moça.

Naquele instante, Hana não sabia se ria ou se chorava. E assim permaneceu até que o homem a pegou no colo e a carregou para dentro da tenda.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Shura! – Hana gritou, trêmula – Eu... Você... Mas onde está aquele velho?

-Veja como fala do Flégias... Pode até ser um pirata, mas é um de meus melhores informantes.

-O nome dele é Flégias? Argh... Mas como me encontrou?

-Eu não a encontrei, eu a comprei.

-O quê?

Shura pegou alguns papéis, que estava enrolados e presos por uma fita vermelha e os sacudiu no rosto de Hana. Parecia muito nervoso.

-Está vendo isso aqui? São seus papéis, que eu tive de comprar do velho Flégias... Você agora é minha escrava, minha propriedade, entendeu?

-Então você não me salvou, você me comprou?

-E com a compra salvei sua vida... Ou será que preferia ter ficado nas mãos dele? Flégias pode ser bem pior do que Death Mask quando quer.

Hana baixou a cabeça, entendia bem a gravidade da situação. E a humilhação que agora passava. E tudo por conta de sua teimosia em querer desembarcar e dar um jeito de ir para sua casa logo.

-Se tivesse me obedecido e ficado no navio, nada disso teria acontecido. Com isso, você somente me deu mostras de que não posso mesmo confiar em ti.

-Mas você nem ao menos tentou, Shura.

-E nem precisei, como bem me mostrou. Agora, não há nada que possa fazer. É minha propriedade.

-Está certo. Eu cometi um erro estúpido e agora esta é minha situação: sou sua escrava. Pode fazer o que quiser comigo, até mesmo me usar para pegar Death Mask. Não era isso o que queria desde o início?

Shura ia responder, mas calou-se. Na verdade, estava até pensando em poupar Hana desse sacrifício, afinal, a vingança era sua e não dela. Mas, depois de vê-la naquele leilão e do que tivera que fazer para tê-la de volta, Shura já não sabia mais o que pensar. A bem da verdade, não sabia mais o que fazer de fato. Ter a jovem tão próxima de si por todos aqueles dias, o desafiando constantemente, vê-la e evitar tocá-la. Precisava dar um jeito naquilo, tentara com uma prostituta de Port Royal quando desembarcara, mas não tinha adiantando de muita coisa. Naquele momento, o que precisava mesmo, ou melhor, quem desejava, estava ali, à sua mercê. E era sua propriedade.

Com certa fúria e urgência, Shura puxou Hana pela cintura, colando seus corpos e tomou os lábios rosados em um beijo quente. A jovem assustou-se de início, O que era aquilo? Não era seu primeiro beijo, Asterion já a beijara antes, mas tinha sido tão rápido e frio. E Shura não soltava seus lábios, era como se esperasse por algo mais que não sabia muito bem o que era, mas entreabriu a boca para tentar questionar. E, quando o fez, sentiu a língua de Shura buscar a sua e brincar com ela, acariciar, tocar, sentir. Fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho, o que provocou ainda mais os instintos do rapaz, que a segurou mais próxima de si, uma das mãos passeava pelas costas finas e delgadas enquanto a outra buscava sem pudores o decote do vestido.

Quando sentiu os dedos de Shura tocarem um dos seios, Hana quis se separar dele, gritar, mas percebeu que seu corpo reagia de uma maneira diferente, sua pele eriçava-se com o toque ousado, suas mãos começavam a suar e o beijo tornava-se mais quente, mais cheio de volúpia e malícia, os lábios até inchavam de tanto prazer e entrega.

-Senhor, Flégias está aí fora e quer falar com o senhor. – disse um rapazote, entrando pela tenda sem a menor cerimônia.

Shura praguejou e soltou Hana com tudo, a jovem quase caiu de tão zonza que estava. O rapaz ajeitou a casaca e então saiu, mas não sem antes dar um último aviso a ela.

-Fique aqui e não saia por nada, entendeu? Não tenho como conter a vontade dos homens de Flégias, mesmo você sendo minha propriedade.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era madrugada quando Hana acordou sentindo a presença de alguém na tenda. Quis gritar, mas logo uma mão forte cobriu sua boca e uma voz falou, em um sussurro.

- Fique quieta, sou eu... Venha comigo, precisamos sair daqui.

-Shura? Mas para onde vamos?

-Não me faça perguntas.

De mão dada a ele, Hana correu para fora da tenda e percebeu que ele queria chegar logo ao destino, mas era difícil com todo aquele pano do vestido. Finalmente, depois de um quarto de hora, chegaram ao Madrileña. Shura a mandou embarcar e deu ordens aos seus homens que partissem imediatamente.

-O que está acontecendo, Aiolos? – Hana perguntou ao rapaz, que parecia apreensivo. -E onde está Shura?

-Temos que partir logo, senhorita. E sugiro que fique na cabine até que seja seguro sair.

Hana nada entendeu, mas, por bem, achou melhor seguir as ordens de Aiolos. O navio logo partiu, deixando Port Royal para trás. Uma nova viagem começava. E Hana esperasse que não fosse longa.

-x-x-x-x-x

Foram três dias de mar e nem sinal de Shura. Nem uma única vez ele entrara pela cabine, E quando perguntava à Shun, que lhe levava a comida, onde ele estava, o rapazinho limitava-se e um "bom apetite". Angustiada, Hana já não sabia mais o que pensar.

No início da tarde do terceiro dia, ela e Saga desembarcaram do navio em direção a uma pequena ilha, onde uma carroça os esperava. O rapaz tomou as rédeas e ambos se colocaram a caminho por uma estradinha de terra.

-Nossa, que calor... – ela comentou, derramando um pouco de água de uma moringa na nuca.

-Está quente mesmo, ainda mais para você. Não sei como as mulheres podem usar tanta roupa!

-E eu que já estava me acostumando com as roupas de marinheiro do Shun. Mas me diga, Saga, onde estamos?

-Na Ilha de Capricórnio, senhorita. É o lar do capitão Shura.

Hana arregalou os olhos, estavam na ilha do capitão? Então a jovem levantou o olhar e viu, ao final da estrada, uma casa enorme, que ficava no topo de uma colina. Não imaginava que um homem como Shura tivesse uma ilha particular e muito menos uma casa como aquela. Seus pensamentos trabalhavam tanto tentando entender que não percebeu quando chegaram à casa, de onde surgiu uma jovem mulher de cabelos negros na altura dos ombros e olhos castanhos escuros, sorrindo. Logo atrás, um menino de uns cinco anos e cabelos castanhos encaracolados e olhos verdes escuros.

-Vai me dizer que somente você veio desta vez, Saga? E meu marido, acaso não sente saudades de sua esposa?

-Aiolos logo chegará, Marguerite... Foi Shura quem pediu que viesse na frente, com a senhorita Hana – Lis.

-Ah, como vai senhorita? Tem um nome lindo, Hana, e você também é muito bonita... Venha, vamos entrar, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, este vestido certamente não é para uma moça como você.

Sorrindo, Hana aceitou a oferta da mulher e logo estavam conversando animadamente, feito velhas amigas. Era estranho, mas era como se aquela casa fosse um pouco sua também.

-x-x-x-x-x-

As horas passavam rápido na ilha, Hana sempre tinha alguma coisa para fazer ou descobrir, fosse junto de Marguerite, uma mulher sempre cheia de histórias e idéias novas e que lhe dera um monte de vestidos de presente, ou de Aisty, a jovem criada ruiva que a ajudava e, que segundo pudera notar, era a jovem por quem Saga estava todo apaixonado. Tinha também o menino Andrei, muito parecido com o pai e de mesmo temperamento que Aiolos. Era ele seu principal guia pela ilha, suas florestas e praias. Mas sentia falta de alguém.

Shura. O vira chegar no mesmo dia, só que ao cair da noite. Desde então, ele se trancara em seu escritório e não saía para nada. E Hana precisava falar com ele. Tinha decidido escrever uma carta a Asterion explicando sua situação e pedindo a ele para ir buscá-la, levando algum dinheiro para pagar sua dívida com Shura. O problema era que não fazia idéia da localização da ilha, então, como ele a encontraria?

-Marguerite? – Hana a interpelou no corredor, ao perceber a aproximação da mulher – Posso lhe falar um instante?

-Claro que sim, Hana. Precisa de alguma coisa?

-Na verdade sim. Preciso enviar esta carta ao meu noivo para que venha me buscar, mas não faço idéia da localização desta ilha. Você sabe me dizer?

-Não sei e mesmo que soubesse, não lhe diria. Entenda, Hana, esta ilha não é somente o lar de Shura, é uma espécie de esconderijo também.

-Mas eu preciso enviar esta carta para Asterion!

-Mas não pode, ou já se esqueceu de que é propriedade de Shura agora? Entendo que seja difícil aceitar isso, mas é um fato.

-Será que eu poderia então conversar com "meu dono" a respeito?

-Infelizmente Shura está muito ocupado. E isso é tudo.

Marguerite desapareceu pelo corredor, deixando Hana sozinha. Irritada, ela se jogou em uma cadeira que havia por ali, no exato momento em que Andrei chegava, com seus cavalinhos de madeira bem seguros nas mãos.

-Tia Hana, vamos brincar de cavalinho?

-Agora não dá, Andrei... Por que não pede ao seu pai ou o Saga?

-Porque desde que o padrinho chegou todo machucado, nem o papai, nem o tio Saga querem brincar comigo.

-Como assim? – Hana perguntou, remexendo-se na cadeira – Shura chegou em casa machucado?

-Sim. Eu vi quando o papai e o moço da cara feia, o Ikki, trouxeram o padrinho para cá. A camisa dele estava toda manchada de sangue e tinha um corte na barriga. Mas aí eu não vi mais nada porque a mamãe me pôs para fora do escritório e trancou a porta.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Hana saiu correndo em direção ao escritório de Shura, deixando Andrei para trás. Somente parou quando chegou à porta do cômodo. Esticou a mão para tentar abrir a porta, mas hesitou por um instante. Afinal, por que se importava tanto? Não tinha respostas, ou não queria tê-las, então girou a maçaneta e, para sua surpresa, estava aberta. Entrou pelo cômodo e ouviu, vindas dos fundos, as vozes de Marguerite e Aiolos, que conversavam apreensivos.

-Não vai parar enquanto não costurarmos direito, Olos...

-Mas já fizemos isso antes, querida, e nada... Se continuar sangrando assim, Shura não passará desta noite.

Um aperto tomou o coração de Hana e ela se aproximou de onde estavam, uma espécie de quarto dentro do escritório. Viu Marguerite sentada à beira da cama, com panos limpos e a água, Aiolos em pé ao seu lado. E Shura, deitado, não parecia bem. Tinha um corte na barriga e dele saía muito sangue. A jovem respirou fundo e se aproximou.

-Talvez eu possa ajudar... – ela disse, surpreendendo a todos com sua presença – Já vi um pescador de minha vila com um ferimento parecido, será preciso cortar primeiro a pele infeccionada para depois costurar.

-Acha que pode fazer isso?

-Eu? Mas e Saga?

-Está ocupado, do outro lado da ilha, não chegaria a tempo.

Hana encarou Shura, ele tinha os olhos abertos e suava muito. Estava no limite entre consciência e delírio, mas parecia ter entendido o que Hana pretendia fazer. Então ela pediu uma faca para Marguerite e materiais para poder fazer a sutura e também que pelo mais uma pessoa estivesse presente.

-Vai ser difícil e doloroso, ele pode querer reagir e estragar tudo. Aiolos, você que é maior segure as pernas dele. Marguerite e Aisty se ocupam dos braços.

Fizeram o que ela havia pedido. Hana, tentando manter sua mão o mais firme possível, cortou a pele infeccionada, Shura engolia seus urros de dor e seu corpo se arqueava para trás, o sangue passou a jorrar com mais força. Rapidamente, a jovem estancou uma parte dele e fez a sutura, rezando para que não rompesse.

Efeito quase que imediato, o rapaz acabou desfalecendo, com febre alta. Suando, Hana deixou os materiais de lado e se jogou ao chão, apoiando a cabeça no colchão.

-Graças a Deus o sr. Shura tem a senhorita... – disse-lhe Aisty, recolhendo tudo – É um anjo, senhorita Hana – Lis.

-Como isso aconteceu? - ela perguntou à Aiolos, preocupada.

-Foi logo após comprar seus papéis do velho Flégias... Eles tiveram uma briga muita séria durante a madrugada e Shura acabou ferido...

Logo, todos dispersaram, restando somente a jovem. Com cuidado, ela pegou um dos panos limpos e, com ele bem molhado, colocou-o sobre a testa de Shura. Ficou assim por umas boas duas horas, até Aisty retornar, trazendo-lhe comida e mais água e panos.

-Marguerite pediu para lhe trazer o jantar, já que Shura não pode ficar sozinho.

-Pensei que fosse ficar aqui em meu lugar.

-Oh, não, não posso. Tenho que ajudar Marguerite a ajeitar a despensa, amanhã chegará um navio de suprimentos e tudo precisa estar limpo na cozinha. Com licença.

O coração de Hana falhou uma batida, um navio de suprimentos! Era sua chance de ir embora daquela ilha, deixar Shura e sua vingança idiota para trás e reencontrar Asterion. Mas por que aquela possibilidade não lhe parecia tão tentadora?

Suspirou, voltando a cuidar do capitão. E enquanto o fazia, era inevitável não pensar no que acontecera em Port Royal. No beijo daquele homem, em suas mãos que a tocavam sem pudores ou reservas, na sensação de calor e conforto que aqueles braços lhe proporcionaram. Se ele não fosse tão rude e frio, se não tivesse a venda chamada vingança em seus olhos...

Deitado, doente, parecia um menino. Um menino que precisava de alguém para confiar, para contar seus medos e decepções. Não, precisava se concentrar em Asterion. Na vida que sempre sonhara em ter, sua casa, suas coisas, talvez filhos. Mas então porque quando tentava pensar nisso, era a imagem do capitão e não de Asterion que lhe vinha à mente?

Passou a noite toda nesse dilema, cuidando do capitão, a sutura felizmente não rompera mais. Era bem cedo, o sol mal havia nascido, quando Hana levantou-se um pouco da cama e foi até a janela. E o que viu a deixou com o coração aos pulos.

O navio de suprimentos estava atracado no pequeno porto da ilha.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quarto capítulo, acho que teremos mais três... Realmente estou gostando do resultado, espero que para vocês também esteja bom e principalmente para você, né Sil...

Beijos a todos!

rritada, ela se jogou em uma cadeira que havia por ali, no exato momento em que Andrei chegava, trazendo nas m hi


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo V**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era quase meio- dia quando Shura acordou, depois de uma noite inteira sem delírios desde que chegara à ilha de Capricórnio. Porém, não encontrara Hana cuidando de si, como havia imaginado, e tão pouco ela aparecera durante todo o dia. Apenas Aisty estivera em seu quarto para lhe levar comida e quando questionada sobre onde estava Hana, não lhe respondera. E, sem querer, ela havia lhe falado sobre o navio de suprimentos que estivera na ilha pela manhã e que partira logo após o almoço.

Aquela informação deixara Shura transtornado e com uma única certeza: Hana havia fugido da ilha naquele navio. O restante da tarde passou nervoso, como aquela garota pudera fugir daquela maneira, sem consideração alguma pelo seu estado ou pelo que fizera a ela? E, afinal de contas, porque se importava tanto com isso?

Era noite quando conseguira finalmente se levantar da cama e caminhar pelo quarto, foi até uma mesinha que havia por ali e onde Aisty tinha deixado uma garrafa de vinho e uma taça. Encheu-a até quase transbordar, mas não bebeu nada. Irritado, pensando no que Hana fizera, Shura virou com tudo em direção à porta e atirou a taça contra a parede. Bem no exato momento em que alguém entrava pelo quarto.

-Meu Deus, a taça não tem culpa dos seus problemas! – disse Hana, assustando-se com o barulho do impacto da taça se espatifando contra a parede, quase que derrubara a bandeja que trazia no chão.

A jovem caminhou até a mesa, deixando a bandeja com o jantar de Shura por ali, ajeitando prato, talheres e guardanapos, teria que voltar para pegar uma outra taça para o rapaz. Ele, sem entender nada, apenas a observava.

-O que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa por aqui? – ela perguntou, cruzando os braços ao perceber que e a encarava.

-Onde... Onde estava?

-Na cozinha, ajudando Marguerite com seu jantar.

-Não agora, mas o dia todo... Aisty me disse que não sabia de você e que não a via desde ontem à noite.

-Eu estive fora, Andrei me levou para uma pescaria do outro lado da ilha, ficamos uma boa parte do dia por lá.

-Pensei que... – Shura baixou os olhos para a comida – Que havia... Bem, que você...

-Que eu tinha fugido junto com o navio de suprimentos?

-Exatamente.

-Bem... – Hana suspirou, descruzando os braços e apoiando um deles no tampo da mesa, a outra mão em sua cintura – Eu cheguei a pensar nisso, mas... Mas não tive coragem de ir embora.

-E por que não? Poderia voltar para casa... Para o tal de Asterion...

-Eu sei, mas... Mas não podia deixá-lo sozinho... Não ferido e precisando de cuidados como estava...

Silêncio. Shura brincava com o garfo, remexendo a comida em seu prato, sem olhar para Hana. A garota, por sua vez, afastou-se da mesa e estava quase saindo quando a voz dele chamou sua atenção.

-Hana?

-O que foi, Shura?

-Obrigado... – ele disse simplesmente e ela assentiu, saindo logo em seguida.

Shura sentou-se e comeu, muito pensativo. Afinal, qual seria exatamente o motivo pelo qual Hana não fora embora, de fato?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Os dias haviam se passado rápido, Shura já estava recuperado e pronto para voltar a navegar. Mas desde aquela conversa com Hana em seu quarto, quase não vira mais a jovem e quando se viam, trocavam poucas palavras. E isso o estava deixando realmente incomodado.

Era pouco mais de três da tarde quando decidira sair para cavalgar um pouco pela ilha, estava um clima ameno e uma suave brisa, do jeito que gostava. Usando apenas uma calça e botas, foi para seu canto preferido em toda ilha de Capricórnio, uma pequena praia de vegetação escassa e ondas que quebravam com tranqüilidade na areia. Mas ao chegar lá, percebeu que não estaria sozinho.

Hana. Estava sentada sobre a areia, com as pernas cruzadas e os braços à frente do corpo. Usava um vestido amarelo simples e os longos cabelos estavam soltos, embalados pela brisa. Parecia uma modelo emoldurada pela luz do sol, apenas esperando o momento em que o artista daria início ao seu trabalho.

-Parece-me que descobriu meu lugar preferido nesta ilha... – Shura disse, apeando do cavalo e aproximando-se de Hana.

A jovem olhou para trás e o viu se aproximar, e não houve como não soltar um suspiro e prender a respiração ao vê-lo sem camisa, de tórax nu. Bem, já havia visto bem mais que aquilo, mas ainda sim era uma visão... Tentadora. Shura sentou-se ao seu lado, com os joelhos dobrados e os braços apoiados neles.

-Como descobriu esta praia?

-Foi Andrei quem me trouxe aqui uma vez e gostei do lugar, é tão tranqüilo... Me traz uma certa paz.

-Isso é verdade... Andrei é um menino muito esperto e curioso... Uma das coisas mais divertidas de se fazer é conversar com ele, tem cada ideia.

-Esta ilha... – Hana começou a falar, mas não muito certa se deveria, afinal, Shura ainda não lhe tinha dado abertura para tanto – Marguerite me disse que é sua... Mora aqui há muito tempo?

-Não muito... Eu a comprei há uns cinco anos, quando deixei a Califórnia para me dedicar exclusivamente aos negócios em alto mar.

-Califórnia? Sua família é de lá?

-Meu pai tem uma fazenda de chá... Mas é meu irmão quem cuida de tudo.

-Tem um irmão? Eu pensei que fosse sozinho.

-Tenho, ele é mais novo e se chama Shiryu, é um rapaz muito inteligente e educado.

-Shiryu? Um nome chinês?

-Sim, porque ele é chinês... – Shura riu ao ver a cara de incredulidade feita por Hana – Ele é, na verdade, filho de uma jovem empregada da fazenda que era chinesa, mas morreu quando ele tinha dois anos. Como meus pais gostavam muito dele e Shiryu não tinha família, o adotaram oficialmente.

-Uma atitude muito bonita... E seus pais? Vivem na fazenda?

Um pesado silêncio se fez presente, Hana considerou que a pergunta não era bem vinda. Porém, quando abriu a boca para se desculpar, Shura não deixou.

-Eles... Eles morreram... Há cinco anos... Foram mortos... Pelo amante da minha mãe... – Shura engoliu em seco, mas sua voz soava embargada – Meu pai teve... Teve a cabeça decepada e... Minha mãe... Morreu com uma facada no peito...

-Death Mask... – Hana disse baixinho, agora tudo fazia sentido. A vingança de Shura – Eu... Eu sinto muito... Não queria lhe trazer essas lembranças...

Shura nada disse, apenas baixou a cabeça, apoiando-a nos braços dobrados sobre os joelhos. Hana, então, fez algo que não imaginou que causaria tantos efeitos no rapaz: o abraçou, simplesmente. Mas era um abraço tão confortante que Shura se largou nele, por algum tempo, até que...

Levantou a cabeça, seus olhos se encontraram. Então, sem dizer nada, seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo, mas desta vez Hana não se assustou e sim se deixou levar pelo que sentia, a boca de Shura era tão quente e aquele beijo, tão... Envolvente.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Shura deitou Hana na areia, seu corpo cobrindo o dela por completo, sua boca deixou os lábios macios da jovem para descer pelo ombro e colo, até chegar ao decote do vestido. E, como acontecera na tenda, Hana achou que iria derreter com o toque quente de Shura em seus seios, o que era aquela sensação deliciosa de vertigem que estava sentindo?

Sem deixar de beijar Hana, Shura tentava se livrar do vestido que ela estava usando, uma de suas mãos subia pelas coxas da jovem em carícias quentes, Hana estava quase perdendo a razão quando ambos ouviram um grito ao longe, seguido por gargalhadas.

Shura levantou-se rapidamente e viu ao longe Aiolos e Andrei brincando juntos, mas os dois não haviam visto ele e Hana. Sorrindo, o rapaz se voltou para ela, mas a jovem já estava de pé e se afastava, segurando a saia do vestido que o vento tentava levantar.

-Hana, espere... – Shura pediu, alcançando-a e segurando seu braço – Por que está fugindo de mim?

-Shura, o que estávamos... Estávamos fazendo era... Droga, era errado! Eu preciso ir.

-Errado por que, Hana? Eu quis, você também.

-Pare com isso, Shura! Eu... Eu vou embora...

Hana saiu de perto de Shura, já estava na estradinha a caminho da casa principal quando ele a alcançou.

-Suba, eu a levarei para casa... – ele disse, ajudando-a a subir em seu cavalo.

Assim que chegaram na casa, Hana correu para o quarto que ocupava e se trancou lá dentro. Pelo resto do dia, não queria ver Shura.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era noite quando ouviu baterem à porta, era Marguerite lhe trazendo o jantar. Com um largo sorriso, ela deixou a comida sobre uma mesa e já estava saindo quando Hana a chamou de volta.

-Marguerite, eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Quantas quiser, Hana.

-Como você e Aiolos se conheceram?

-Ah, foi na taverna onde eu trabalhava, em Port Royal... Sabe, o tipo físico dele nunca me chamou muita atenção, eu via tantos homens diferentes todos os dias que nem reparei nele direito... Isso até ele me defender de um cliente mais afoito. Nunca tinha visto um homem bater em outro para defender uma mulher, e não para disputar quem a levaria para a cama... Conversamos a noite toda e, depois de dois dias, ele iria partir... Então, me propôs ir com ele e cá estou...

-Se casaram aqui na Ilha Capricórnio?

-Não somos casados, Hana... Não no papel, pelo menos.

-Não? Mas isso não é... Não seria...

-Errado? – a jovem mulher riu – Para muitos sim, mas não para nós. Eu amo Aiolos, ele me ama e temos um filho... Além disso, tudo que tenho é dele e tudo que ele tem é meu, assim como tudo que fazemos é pensando um no outro e em Andrei. Um papel assinado é um mero detalhe que não faz diferença para nós... O que me importa de verdade é ter Aiolos do meu lado e sei que é para o resto de nossas vidas...

-Parece tão simples...

-E é simples, nós é que complicamos tudo quando colocamos uma série de empecilhos e questões morais acima do que sentimos ou realmente pensamos...

Hana calou-se por um instante e Marguerite considerou que a conversa estava encerrada. Desejando um bom apetite à jovem, ela se retirou do quarto. Com o pensamento longe, Hana sentou-se à mesa e comeu vagarosamente, como se não tivesse fome e o fizesse por obrigação.

As palavras da jovem mulher se repetiam em sua mente, ela tinha razão. Quando pensava em Shura, não lhe parecia de todo errado desejar estar nos braços daquele homem, ainda rude, mas que abrira seu coração para si...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Já era noite alta, mas Hana não conseguia dormir, estava quente e os lençóis pareciam estar em cima de um braseiro. Espreguiçando-se, ela foi até a varanda de seu quarto e como todos já estavam dormindo, não se importou em colocar o robe por cima da camisola branca de renda e seda.

Do lado fora havia uma brisa leve, que lhe refrescava as faces. Fechou os olhos e com as mãos segurou os cabelos por cima da cabeça, a brisa batendo em sua nuca causava-lhe pequenos arrepios.

Então, de repente, notou que o que lhe causavam arrepios na verdade era um hálito quente próximo ao seu pescoço, ao passo que um par de braços fortes a abraçaram por trás, enlaçando sua cintura.

-Gosta disso? – ouviu a voz de Shura lhe perguntar, enquanto sentia seu pescoço ser beijado por ele.

-Hum... Shura... Sim... Eu... Não...

-Sim ou não? – ele disse, em tom divertido – Precisa se decidir para que eu pare ou continue...

-N- não... Não pare... – ela pediu, sentindo as pernas trêmulas, ao mesmo tempo em que percebeu que Shura tirava seu robe e o jogava ao chão.

Uma leve mordida na orelha de Hana e ela se entregou de tal maneira à sensação quente que aquele gesto provocava, que mal notou que sua camisola deslizava por seu corpo e que agora se encontrava nua, nos braços do rapaz. Shura, então, a pegou no colo e a levou para dentro do quarto, deitando-a na cama macia, beijando cada centímetro daquele corpo tão perfeito...

-x-x-x-x-x-

A partir daquela noite, as coisas pareciam mais simples entre Shura e Hana. Passavam horas juntos em passeios pela ilha e compartilhavam os lençóis durante a noite, no quarto da jovem. Tudo parecia tranqüilo, até...

-Por que está tão sério, Saga? – perguntou Shura, ao ver o amigo na cozinha da casa principal, encarando uma xícara de café que já estava frio. De pé junto à porta, Aiolos soltou um suspiro pesado, mas de cabeça baixa.

-O que está acontecendo? Saga? Aiolos?

-Temos notícias de Death Mask, Shura... – Aiolos disse, Saga baixou a cabeça e grunhiu, insatisfeito – Ele voltou à Califórnia...

A notícia caiu como bomba no colo de Shura. O rapaz sentou-se à mesa junto de Saga e fechou os punhos sobre o tampo. No mesmo instante, seus olhos se fecharam de raiva e dor...

-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
